


We Are Magnets Pulling from Different Poles

by TheCrazyFreak



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFreak/pseuds/TheCrazyFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Swawesome Santa gift for Lauren (<a href="http://iyedes.tumblr.com/">Iyedes</a> on tumblr)! x3</p>
<p>Bitty and Jack as Red and her lover respectively. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Magnets Pulling from Different Poles

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Paper Boats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFrjMq4aL-g), a song from the Transistor soundtrack (sang by Red to her lover).
> 
> Background taken from the game itself (because I can't draw backgrounds... OTL).

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a whole other picture planned for this at first, but I scrapped that idea and went with this one instead. It was always going to be a Jack/Bitty picture, because you said you liked them most (and so do I, oops ^^; ), but I was going to do something Christmas-y first. After finding out you were a fellow Transistor fan, this random idea of Bitty as Red and Jack as her lover popped into my head, so I rolled with that instead. It probably sounds liked the most random crossover ever, but... it _kinda_ works? I tried to somehow connect it to hockey as well, which is why I altered the transistor's shape a bit in order to mould it into a hockey stick shape. xD
> 
> Also, I had to resize and crop this to make it fit in here. ^^; The original drawing is [HERE](http://shrani.si/f/2o/3T/4FHBwl1j/jackbitty-transistor-swa.png), if anyone wants to see it.


End file.
